New friends and new plans 2
Zendaya, Ali, Cat and Taylor come into the house* Ali: ok, that was weird Zendaya:weird? He even knew our names!! Cat: I know, that was creepy Taylor: don’t worry, he’s helping us to set Austin and ally up, don’t forget that Mykaela: what are you guys talking about? Bradley: what happened to you? Cat: it’s a long story, you remember Austin and Ally? Marley: yes, what about them? Ali: well, they weren’t a couple Taylor: they were “that” kind of friends Gigi: oh!!! Zendaya: so we were talking about set them up Cat: but then some random dude called us, and he said he was gonna help us to set them up Valley: what the heck? ALI: he was Austin’s best friend, he told us that he wanted Austin to be happy, so he was gonna help us to set him up with ally Gigi: okay…… Cat: yup! Zendaya: he also said he needed more help Taylor: guys, are you in? Gigi: hum mm... Yes, why not? *smiles* Vally: I love romance, sure! *Alex comes into the room* Alex: hello people!! *goes with Claire* hello beautiful! Taylor: aww, see that? I want Austin and ally to be as happy as Claire and Alex! Everybody deserves love! Everybody: IM IN!! Alex: hum mm… What are we talking about? Cat: we’re gonna try to set Austin and ally up! Alex: who? Taylor: UGH! I’m telling you the rest in the car, EVERYBODY, LETS GO TO THE CLAYTAY MOBILE!! Cat: I’m driving the car! Bradley: no, you drove the car the last time, now’s my turn Cat: once it becomes the Braytay mobile, you’ll drive, till then IM DRIVING!! Bradley: ugh!! *at the mall* Alex: so… this guys are… in love? Gigi: yes, everybody but them knows it Alex: ok! I guess I’m in! Ali: PERFECT!! Vally: AWESOME!! Dez: *grabbing a baby kangaroo*PSSSSS!!! Guys, come over here!! Zendaya: I think he found his kangaroo Alex: WHAT THE- *gets cut by Taylor* Taylor: ALEX!!!! Alex: sorry! Ali: wait, you were about to say…. Alex: PFFF..no! Dez: ok, I think we all know why we’re here! Gigi: to make a plan about how to set Austin and ally up, right? Dez: NO! We’re making a party to celebrate that I finally found my baby kangaroo!! Zendaya: hum mmm why don’t we celebrate later? Dez: ugh! Fine! Taylor: so, what’s the plan? “Love whisper” Dez: thanks Tay, this is the plan: I need a girl to ask Austin out! Gig: WAIT, WHY?!? Dez: cause we need ally to get jealous!! Zendaya: OH! Taylor: you should ask him out Zend! Zendaya: WAIT, WHY ME!?!? Vally: cause you are… hummmm Ali: BEAUTIFUL! Cat: YUP! Zendaya: awwwww thanks guys! I don’t think I am but if you said do, then I’ll ask him out! Dez: perfect, now, Claire, Taylor and Ali, you guys are gonna make sure ally gets jealous, ok? Ali: sure! Bradley: what are we gonna do? Dez: ok, the rest is gonna help me with something else Alex: with what? Dez: *evil laugh* I’ll tell you later Taylor: hum… ok? Cat: lets start, Zend, you should ask Austin out, right now Zendaya: ok, I will *at sonic boom* Austin: BECAUSE 7,8,9!!!! Ally: *poker face* Austin, that was the worst joke EVER!!! Austin: ok, miss smarty pants, you tell me a joke! Ally: hum mmm… wait, seven ate nine, NOW I GET IT!! *laugh* Trish: whatever now get ready for the best joke in the history of comedy! *zendaya, Taylor, Claire and Ali come into sonic boom* Ali: hey guys!! Ally: hey! Cat: what are you doing? Austin: Nothing, what about you? Taylor: nothing Zendaya: hum… Austin? Austin: yes? Zendaya: listen, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out someday. Austin: sure! What would you like to do? Taylor: *whispering* he likes zombies Zendaya: hum... well, maybe we could go to the movie teather this Sunday and watch “killing zombies 2” Austin: wait, do you like zombies!? Zendaya: are you kidding me, I LOVE ZOMBIES!!! Austin: awesome, it’s a date! Zendaya: GREAT! *Sunday* Ally: I can’t believe Austin is having a date with zendaya Trish: what’s wrong about it? Ally: I don’t know it’s just weird! Trish: don’t you think you may… Ally: what!?!? Of course not!! Trish: ok! *Austin comes into the room wearing a white t-shirt, a black jacket, black jeans, red converse, and a red tie * Ally: wow Austin… you look… Trish: hot? Ally: TRISH!!! Austin: don’t worry; I’m glad you guys think so, I want this date to be perfect, zendaya’s really pretty! Ally: PFFF!! Austin: PFFF? Ally: never mind! *zendaya comes into the room wearing a white and black dress, a red necklace and red heels * Austin: awwwww, we match! Zendaya: right! *smiles at him* Austin: I think we should leave Zendaya: ok! *Austin and zendaya leave* *Ali, Claire and Taylor come into sonic boom* Taylor: *whispering* guys, lets do this Ali: awwwww zendaya and Austin look so cute together Cat: totally, they’re the perfect couple, don’t you think so ally? Ally: well… Taylor: what’s wrong ally? Ally: PFFF! Me? A problem? PFFF!! Ali: oh please, you can tell us! Ally: IM FINE OK? IF AUSTIN WANTS TO GO OUT WITH THAT GIRL HE JUST MET BESIDES SOMEBODY WHO ACTUALLY KNOWS HIM! PERFECT! I DON’T CARE!!! Trish: hum mmm… Ally? Ally: WHAT?!? Ali: hum, we think you… Taylor: that maybe….. Ally: come on guys, just tell me! Cat: we think you’re jealous Ally: PFFF! OF COURSE NOT! Trish: then why you’re so mad at Austin’s date with zendaya? Ally: cause…………. Taylor: come on, say it! Ally: OK YES, IM JEALOUS! ARE YOU HAPPY!!? Cat: does that mean that you have a crush in Austin? Ally: I guess so Ali: don’t worry, that’s great! Ally: no! It’s not, he’ll never feel the same way, do you have any idea how hard it when you like somebody who doesn’t like you back!!? Taylor: don’t worry, I swear everything’s gonna be ok! Ally: why you’re so sure? Cat: we can’t tell you yet, but don’t worry Ally: wait, what? Ali: *laughs* you’ll see it later *at Zendaya’s fake date* Austin: OMG! That zombie looks SO real! Zendaya: I know, for a second I thought he was gonna jump out of the screen and eat us!! Austin: I KNOW!! *Zendaya’s phone start ringing* Zendaya: Austin, I’m going out for a second, I need to answer Austin: ok! *smiles at her* Zendaya: Taylor, how’s everything going? Taylor: PERFECT! ALLY’S TOTALLY JEALOUS!! Zendaya: GREAT! hey don’t take me wrong way, your cousin’s a really nice guy and he’s totally a gentlemen but I already want this date to get over! Taylor: hold on! You’re doing a magnificent job, once the movie gets over go with him to a restaurant, talk to him and try to find out if he likes ally. Zendaya: ok! Taylor: thanks Zend, you rock!! Zendaya: *laugh* I know!! Taylor: *laugh* Zendaya: *goes back with Austin* Austin: hey, the movie is almost finishing Zendaya: I know, would you like to go somewhere else once it finishes? Austin: sure!! *at jerry’s* Zendaya: so… do you like cupcakes? Austin: a lot! But I prefer pancakes, actually I LOVE pancakes! Zendaya: *laughs* wow! *at the table number 5 with Dez, Vally, Alex, Bradley, Mykaela, and Marley * Marley: what are we going to do? Dez: HOLD ON!! Bradley: we have been holding on for the last 6 hours!! Vally: TELL US!!! Dez: ok I’m telling you the plan listen ************* *at the table number 3 with Austin and Zendaya* Zendaya: what do you like to do in your free time? Austin: I love to write songs with ally! Zendaya: nice, and what about school? Austin: UGH!! I hate it, but at least ally’s always helping me with exams, homework, etc. Zendaya: cool! So you and ally are really good friends? Austin: TOTALLY she’s the best!! Zendaya: ok, listen I need to wash my hands Austin: sure! *at the bathroom* Zendaya: OMG AUSTIN TOTALLY LIKES ALLY!!!! Cat: REALLY!!! Zendaya: FOR SURE!!!!! Taylor: then what are we waiting for? Lets continue!!! *At the table 9 with Ally, Claire, Trish, Ali, and Taylor* Ally: guys, what are we doing here? Taylor: look over there! *points to zendaya and Austin* Ally: what!?!? What are we doing here!?!? Trish: you’ll see Zendaya: Austin, what time is it? Austin: hum…. 9:00 o’clock Zendaya: OMG! I’m very sorry but I need to leave right now, I don’t want my parents to get nervous Austin: don’t worry, I really had fun with you tonight *smiles* Zendaya: me too Austin: *leans in* Zendaya: hum…. Austin, listen. Austin: what’s wrong? Zendaya: I don’t think anything between you and I could work Austin: why? Zendaya: well, this has been the funniest date in my life and you’re a really nice guy, but… Austin: come on, you can tell me! Zendaya: we have been talking together and I think you may, even if you don’t think so, have a little crush in ally Austin: *poker face* Zendaya: see that, you’re a great guy Austin, just, not for me *kisses Austin’s cheek and leaves* Austin: me? Ally? Trish: go now!!!!!!! Ally: what!?!? Taylor: just go with him!!!! Ally: guys!!! Cat: do it!!! Ally: UGH! Ok!! Ally: hum… Hi Austin, I thought you were in your date with zendaya? Austin: oh, hi ally, she had to leave Ally: well… hey, can I sit here with you? Austin: of course! *smiles* *Taylor goes to the stage* Taylor: hey people!!!!!! Crowd: whoohoo!!!!!! Taylor: I’m Taylor and I’m gonna sing for you a song from my cousin Austin moon its call “the way that you do” *starts singing* Ally: would you like to dance Austin: *laughs* you don’t know how Ally: but Taylor’s playing it slowly so, it’s a slow dance, come one! I’m bored *laughs* Austin: ok!! *They start dancing* Austin’s pov: wow, ally looks so beautiful tonight, she actually looks like a princes, and I just love her smile, WAIT, WHAT!?!? What am I thinking!?!? *latter at Austin’s house* *Austin’s phone starts ringing* Dez: hey man, how was your date with zendaya? Austin: well…. Dez: what? Austin: ok, everything was perfect, I took zendaya to jerry’s and I was about to kiss her but then she said that she thought I had a crush in ally and she leaved, then ally came to my table and we danced together and… get ready for this. Dez: WHAT!?!? Austin: I HAVE A CRUSH IN ALLY!!!!